Stolen
by Dragons'sFire
Summary: What was stolen must be returned Read and Reveiw?
1. Chapter 1

**STOLEN…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing from the Labyrinth belongs to me. All credit for the characters belongs to the creators and sole owners of the movie. I get nothing from this but pure entertainment and pleasure of adding to the collection of stories in this site.**

GIVE ME THE CHILD….

JARETH: SARAH, BEWARE.

JARETH: I HAVE BEEN GENEROUS UP UNTIL NOW,

JARETH: BUT I CAN BE CRUEL.

SARAH: GENEROUS!

SARAH: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THAT'S GENEROUS?

JARETH: EVERYTHING!

JARETH: EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANTED I HAVE DONE.

JARETH: YOU ASKED THAT THE CHILD BE TAKEN.

JARETH: I TOOK HIM.

JARETH: YOU COWERED BEFORE ME. I WAS FRIGHTENING.

JARETH: I HAVE REORDERED TIME.

JARETH: I HAVE TURNED THE WORLD UPSIDE-DOWN,

JARETH: AND I HAVE DONE IT ALL FOR YOU!

JARETH: I AM EXHAUSED FROM LIVING UP

JARETH: TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS OF ME.

JARETH: ISN'T THAT GENEROUS?

SARAH: THROUGH DANGERS UNTOLD

SARAH: AND HARDSHIPS UNNUMBERED,

SARAH: I HAVE FOUGHT MY WAY HERE

SARAH: TO THE CASTLE BEYOND THE GOBLIN CITY,

SARAH: FOR MY WILL IS AS STRONG AS YOURS.

SARAH: AND MY-

JARETH: STOP!

JARETH: WAIT!

JARETH: LOOK, SARAH.

JARETH: LOOK WHAT I'M OFFERING YOU-

JARETH: YOU'RE DREAMS.

SARAH: AND KINGDOM IS GREAT.

JARETH: I ASK FOR SO LITTLE.

JARETH: JUST LET ME RULE YOU,

JARETH: AND YOU CAN HAVE EVERYTHING

JARETH: THAT YOU WANT.

SARAH: KINGDOM IS GREAT...

SARAH: DAMN! I CAN NEVER REMEMBER THAT LINE.

JARETH: JUST FEAR ME, LOVE ME,

JARETH: DO AS I SAY,

JARETH: AND I WILL BE YOUR SLAVE.

SARAH: MY KINGDOM IS GREAT.

SARAH: MY KINGDOM IS GREAT.

SARAH: YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME.

LUDO: GOOD-BYE, SARAH.

DIDYMUS: AND REMEMBER, FAIR MAIDEN,

DIDYMUS: SHOULD YOU NEED US...

HOGGLE: YES, SHOULD YOU NEED US

HOGGLE: FOR ANY REASON AT ALL...

SARAH: I NEED YOU, HOGGLE.

HOGGLE: YOU-YOU DO?

SARAH: I DON'T KNOW WHY,

SARAH: BUT EVERY NOW AND AGAIN

SARAH: IN MY LIFE,

SARAH: FOR NO REASON AT ALL,

SARAH: I NEED YOU-

SARAH: ALL OF YOU…

_(Prologue)_

When the grandfather clock chimed in the background it startled Sarah and she woke up quickly. She realized right away that Toby, her brother, was sleeping soundly in her arms. Who was apparently undisturbed by the current change of events. She let a quick yawn escape her as she stood up.

Her brother had dozed off as she had eventually done as well. Slowly she walked from the chair to the crib, where she carefully and quickly placed him. He stirred only for a minuet as if to look around, but then found his thumb and began suckling, contently pacified he went back to sleep.

Sarah turned her attention to the window in front of her. It was still pouring rain outside, the lightning and thunder still active in the background. "Was it all a dream then?" She asked no body in particular. But in her mind and in her heart she knew other wise. Another bolt of lightening shot across the dark sky as she saw that Toby's red-and-white cap was still stretched on top her head. Another bolt shot through the sky and she reached for it, pulling it off her head. It was then that the ringing of the phone got her attention and quickly she went downstairs to answer it. While the book laid harmlessly on the floor.

"_Was it all a dream then?" _

A gloved hand rolled the round crystal orb in his hand as Jareth admired the youthful woman from this distance. He pined for her. But what's done was done. There was no going back, only the future to look forward to; and how lonely that was going to be.

"And should you need me Sarah." He said softly. With that he let the crystal orb float above his head and soon it drifted farther away. And Jareth the Goblin King returned to a life of solitude and ruler of the Underground. Which had never really changed, he was always here as she was always there and if there was any other reason that shouldn't be. He supposed time would tell. Time what a fascinating, and strange concept. He had to laugh and he did as his voice carried through out the goblin city, the crystal orb faded into the sky, and vanished to the world above.

(1)

_9 years later…_

Sarah took one look at the shattered glass on the floor and the white baseball laying guilty right in the middle of it. She placed her hands on her hips as she looked out the now broken window at the two boys running off in the distance. She could only shake her head in disappointment. She knew it was an accident. But what irked her was when they just ran away. Why couldn't they just take the responsibility of their actions? But with that thought Sarah had to laugh despite her self. So much had happen, yet all she felt she owed to blame was an overactive imagination. There was nothing more, nothing less. But still there was that one part of her that doubted it. But without any proof, there was no underground. She had to grow up, and that she did.

She had intentionally moved to follow her dreams in acting, but like most dreams they fade. Reality sets in and the dreamer must wake up and see that playing small parts in skits and on-call extras wasn't paying her bills. So she had to step up and do something else. At the moment she worked night shift at the factory down town. But that could all change if something else came up that paid more. But at the moment she accepted her boring life. She was a normal human being who had a mundane life. And she wasn't about to complain about it.

Sarah bent over to pick up the bigger shards of glass after picking them up and placing them in the trash bin, before getting a broom and sweeping up the smaller shards. After that chore was done she collected the dirty baseball and set it on the counter. Eventually someone will come looking for something they miss, they always do. And she would without arguments give it back as she always does. After all they were only children. And she had none.

Sarah never gotten married, she couldn't say she didn't have flings, but none of the suitors she would choose to spend her time with, lacked in one department or another and she just wound up finding every single one dull. Who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

Her night began with swiping her laminated ID card through the time-clock so she could get her shift started. The job was tedious, and repetitive, but she was grateful for it.

The factory made plastic utensils, her job and her department, kept the presses going. What she did consisted of pulling racks of plastic molds off the line and checking for damaged products. It wasn't heavy lifting. But lifting 5 pound racks up and over for 8 hours, with three 30 minuet breaks in between did some wear and tear on ones back. But again she was grateful for it.

Sarah didn't have much conversation with anybody, and with the 3 other women in this line spread evenly apart, did make the conversation less capable to be productive and work more so. But with her mp3 player and her ear buds in, she was fine. The music helped fill the void where simple conversation would have been, and she let the beat drive the rhythm of …work.

_(Meanwhile…)_

Jareth stood still, trying his best 'NOT' to lose his cool with the goblin blubbering at his feet. The insistent pounding that drummed at his temples escalated, when the lower minion continued to stutter his excuses.

"_It was all… la la lies, your majesty. Kempit wouldn't da da dare take anything th..that don't… belong to Kempit."_

Kempit had a habit of talking in third person, as much as every other goblin that dwelled in the underground. Even though Jareth knew that they had no real other perspective of communicating, every once in a while it still frustrated him to have to lower his intelligence to understand his loyal subjects. The word loyal raced through his mind and he subconsciously did an eye-roll.

"You mean to tell me that you, "Kempit", "Master Guardian of … the Kings…ahem, MY treasury, was not seen by …Crum." He stopped and pointed at the shifty-eyed, toad-looking troll for emphasis, before he continued, "Leaving the scene with this object?"

Kempit then threw his self at Jareth's feet, crying and talking so fast that Jareth had no clue what was being blubbered, and quite frankly no longer gave a damn.

"Take your grimy, snot-filled, mindless self off my COBBLE-STONE!"

Jareth hollered then quickly regretted it. Because once he raised his voice the pounding became significantly worse. He brought both hands to his head as he buckled down in his throne due to the migraine.

"…Oh what would I give for a Tylenol…" he groaned silently into his hands.

Kempit was taken back when his majesty hollered at him in fear, but was then concern as the king quickly slunk in his throne as if he was in some kind of pain. Confused Kempit stayed still, then as if to think he should do SOMETHING. He cleared his throat and all that was given as a response was Jareth's hand raised dismissing Kempit, along with everyone else in the courtyard. Leaving Jareth to deal with the migraine in silence and for that Jareth was grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

When the alarm rang through-out the factory floor, alerting the graveyard shift there time was up, Sarah's body was killing her, her feet were killing her, she needed some Tylenol, and a hot bath to soak her weary body. Thankfully, the Tylenol was in her purse and her purse was in the car.

The sun had not even began to rise in the sky when the 3rd, Shifters had broke free of the factory. Sarah's feet humbly took her to her car. Once she got in she closed the door and simply stole a few minuets of sitting before she went to collect her purse from the backseat. Once she did, she rummaged through it until she found the cylindrical case and popped off the cap, shaking two-capsules out; she closed the case and popped the pills in her mouth swallowing them with water. Finally she started the ignition of the car and drove home.

The apartment Sarah had chosen to live at for about 3 years had the necessities: Running water, gas, electric, and cable. The landlord demanded politely that the rent would be paid every month, and Sarah always made sure it was there without complaint. No longer was she the same girl who dreamt up fictional characters to wish her little brother away. When he crossed her mind Sarah only said his name silently as she pulled into her drive-way.

She got out of the car and slung her purse over her shoulder before walking up to her door and unlocking it before entering. What a night. She may as well live underground; she never sees the sun any more, anyway. "Underground… what a joke." Sarah threw her purse on the table, and made a detour to the kitchen. The Baseball was still there, along with the window it crashed through. Luckily having to get it fixed wouldn't be as much as a problem as most of the other tenants here. For Sarah felt that Ruby held a soft spot for her, and often called her by her grand daughter's name. Whether it was a case of senility or not Sarah let it be.

Sarah then turned and went in to the bathroom, nothing extravagant. But it was heaven on her muscles. She turned and poured some lilac scented bubble bath into the water, and a little bath salt. Finally she turned to go back into the bed room to pull out her pjs, only to return again to shut the water off. Finally Sarah closed the bathroom door and undressed and finally got in to luxurious bubble bath.

_(Meanwhile)_

Kempit and Crum stood idly still staring at one another. Never had they witnessed their King become so angry and then at pain at the same time. This was a terrible thing. Was it magic? Perhaps it was due to a curse? Neither one of them knew. But what they did know, was that when Kempt heard his majesty mention Tylenol. They wondered if "SHE" had anything to do with this. Well if she did, then it was only right she confess to the king. Because Tylenol is an above ground word, she truly knows the meaning behind it, and no doubt is the culprit. How Dare "SHE!" Finally, Kempit and Crum disappeared from the Labyrinth with a plan to bring her to him. Such loyalty they had. Yes, the king would no doubt gracefully thank them, and soon Kempit and Crum arrived.

"Don't touch anything…" Kempit warned. Crum only stayed quiet, as the two goblins silently tip-toed beside Sarah's car. It had to be some kind of guardian. She was very powerful after all. So it was no wonder that such a contraption was to be placed outside her dwellings.

Sarah slowly rose from the bath-tub and reached for a towel and dried her self off and then wrapped it around her head to hold her hair up as she got dressed. She wore a black tank-top and grey yoga pants. That had a draw string around her waste. Her muscles were some what relieved of the stressed workout after the bath, but she was tired. So after she took the towel out of her jet-black hair, and brushed it out she went to bed to sleep for a couple hours. Once her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

However, it didn't take her long for her to realize that there was something moving around in the living room. Now under the circumstances Sarah would have blamed it on the cat but her cat was infact lying at the foot of the bed. So this disturbed her.

Kempit had finally let him and Crum into Sarah's apartment by the hole in the broken window. Both he and Crum were small enough to slip through the hole, but still big enough to reach a door knob.

"Now what?" Crum had asked silently as they stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around in wonder. Kempit, who of course had the plan for this adventure, stopped and pointed to Sarah's purse, "The witch's satchel! Her bag of tricks no doubt…evidence! Please be so kind as to collect it Crum." Kempit whispered. "We are going to need it!"

Crum silently wished he wasn't always the one to do things like this. The purse wasn't very big but it was up on a table. So he was going to have to climb on top of that big brown thing that looked similar to his majesty's throne, only less dressed and slicker.

"Now do be careful Crum…yes, yes, that it. Almost there…NO...NO!" *CRASH*

Crum and Sarah's purse landed on the floor and Sarah was standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips, gawking at Kempit and Crum.

Kempit screamed for them to run and only Kempit got away. Crum unfortunately was wounded crying and begging Sarah not to eat him.


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

There were two things running through Sarah's mind when she saw them standing there in front of the kitchen table.

1.) Was she dreaming?

2.) Why was the bigger one trying to get her purse while the scrawny one was watching?

When she had done the obvious attempts to wake herself up...thus realizing she was indeed wide awake. She revealed herself as soon as the bigger one fell backwards once he had his paws on the strap of her purse.

But this 'still' didn't make her feel better. She admitted that she gave the Underground a thought earlier but that was for laughs, all teenagers have their personal fantasy world right? So why here, 9 years later? And why now? She didn't need this right now, in fact she was way over it.

"Oh Hell no..." She exclaimed as she began going to the window, shaking her head, pacing back and forth in front of Crum.

Crum had stopped pleading with Sarah when he realized she wasn't listening. He was confused to say the least. The stories that had been spread through-out the Goblin-City held something to the girl. Or woman he saw before him. That just made the stories...seem more enthused of lies, then the actual truth. Never could trust a goblin.

Finally, Sarah turned and knelt on the floor facing Crum. She finally picked him up with both her hands and placed him on the table. She was still mumbling under her breathe when she had left the room, only to return with a box and bottle of something along with a white clothe.

"Don't move." Sarah ordered and Crum stayed still up till the point of when Sarah poured whatever was in the brown bottle on to the white clothe. But he was still to scared to say anything. After all she was the enemy...wasn't she?

"NOoooooo! CRUM I'll SAVE YOU!"

Kempit came charging back into the kitchen armed with Sarah's hair brush. He leaped on to her with such courage that Sarah was afraid for her life, but stunned on the spot. So when Kempit landed the hard back of the brush on her head, she backed up, tangled her foot on her purse strap and tripped backwards, while falling she hit her head on the cabinet and the last thing she seen before everything went black was the bigger one leaping on to her attacker. Then darkness...


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

Crum decided that he had to do something to stop Kempit from killing her off; she seemed too… he didn't know but he couldn't let Kempit destroy her especially if they were to 'take' her back to their king. He still didn't see why she would curse him. She defeated him or so said the stories, and let him live. So that meant that there was some kind of goodness in her to do that. Any other creature would destroy and take over. But he was just a troll and only their king knew the truth. So down he jumped onto Kempit and held on to the smaller goblin. Who in turn released the hairbrush and attempted to push Crum off him.

This continued for a while. Kempit would argue that Crum was under her spell and Crum would simply try to contain his irate and dangerous companion. Why was it, that things always went worse when Kempit wanted to do something for the greater good? They were defiantly going to need to have a conversation when this was over with but as of now he concentrated on containing the furious goblin. Curse or no curse…Kempit was out of control. Course, how else were they supposed to take her back to see him?

Kempit finally surrendered and raised his hands in the air so Crum could see he was surrendering. "I must say Crum… you ARE quite strong for a troll… but look!" He pointed over to Sarah whose form was in a mess on the linoleum floor. "We seem to have the advantage of her…quick… we need to get her underground! Did you bring it?"

Crum patted his pockets and quickly pulled out a black patch of clothe, unrolled it and placed it on the floor where it magically turned into a hole that lead to the Underground. Crum then stretched it out until it was big enough that all three of them could go through it. Once that task was completed. Kempit instructed that Crum take her feet and pull and he would then take the upper half and push.

Crum had stood there silently looking at him before he nodded in agreement and pointed to her purse, Kempit collected it and the few belongings that had fallen out, and shoved it on to Sarah's stomach before going to her shoulders and giving Crum the go a head. Crum then slowly began to tug at Sarah's foot, going back first into the hole.

(Meanwhile…)

Jareth had taken to his own quarters, hiding above the castle. He had eventually fallen a sleep due to the healing herbs he had reluctantly digested to ease his headache from earlier. Only thing was that they made him sleepy. But instead of falling a sleep in his bed, he found a nice little spot above his castle and stayed there.

Once he woke and the remainder affects of the medicine wore off he stretched his arms and simply looked up to the twilight colored sky. A few stars shimmering in there place looking down on him. The constellation he was admiring had a few touches that he his self had created to form a face so familiar. That he had it burned into his memory for life. There was nothing too visible for the dwellers below to see and disturb, but enough for him to remember her, to remember Sarah. Oh, how he missed her. But there was sadness there too, for even though he would openly admit he missed her, she had never once asked for him; or anyone else for that matter.

His guess was that she had forgotten about them, and well…Jareth sighed as he took a hand and wiped the sky clean. Pretty soon he'd be writing sonnets about a woman he could never have. This all had to stop. Course he hadn't actually thought this deeply about her until recently. Must have been something in those herbs. They always made him fuzzy minded so he would have to find a replacement for headache medicine.

Getting Sarah down the hole had not been a problem for Crum or Kempit. It was when they were trying to find an easier way around the drop off that lead straight to the castle. That had soon leaded to become a difficult task.

Now to say that the thought of dropping her off the ledge had not gone un-noticed, it was just that Crum refused to allow Kempit to do such a thing. "Find another way around." He had suggested instead. So here they were staring up at this latter trying to figure out how this was going to happen. What finally was agreed upon was that both Kempit and Crum would 'pull' Sarah up the latter after her 'bag' was softly above ground in the underground.

"Pull…her up!" Kempit urged.

"I AM!" Crum replied urgently.

"Now…look your making me lose my grip! Kempit argued!

"You're not even trying to pull your side up…" *Crash!*

Kempit was left standing at the edge looking down at Crum, who had fallen again but this time he had Sarah. But in stead of him breaking her fall, she rolled down an incline and crashed in to an oubliette.

Crum looked down into the pit of darkness as Kempit hollered obstinacies at Crum. This wasn't going as well as Crum had thought…course Kempit's plans never did. He was beginning to wonder if Kempit even had a plan to begin with.


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

"Is it she?"  
>"No, it can't be...too tall?"<br>"Too small..."  
>"Too much less..."<br>"Too less much!"

The voices echoed around Sarah as she came too. She felt her self being poked and prodded this way and that. But, as she began to remember just where she had been and what she saw she panicked and tried to move, but unfortunately was held firm in this uncomfortable position.

"Put me down." She said but was again denied a response and then as if it took a small amount of courage to speak a voice broke through the darkness.

"Maybe you should try going up this time?"

"If she chose down..."  
>"Then down she may go..."<p>

Sarah racked her brains as she remembered the helping hands prior to this moment. Oh what a mess she has reluctantly found herself in.

"Up?"  
>"Or down?"<br>"Left or"  
>" Right?"<p>

This was new. Sarah remembered from her last experience that there was no left or right merely up or down.

"But what if I choose up and it's not where I am supposed to be?" Sarah asked the hands.

"How would you know where you were supposed to be...you've been out for 2 days?"  
>"We were fixing to let you go..."<br>"Down...down...down."

The hands let lose of Sarah only to drop her a foot below to change her position. Sarah let a scream escape briefly before they caught her.

"Up is where I am meant to be. I was kidnapped. I don't know why...but it must certainly have something to do with..." Sarah trailed off thinking of him. Would he? Why would he? As far as she knew their arrangement was settled and he wasn't allowed...or was he? All this was so confusing and she had no idea which way to go.

"With who?"  
>"Who would kidnap you?"<br>"We know nothing... which way?"  
>"Up or"<br>"Down"  
>"Left"<br>"Or right?"

Finally Sarah took a breath and made a choice, "Up and left please." The helping hands happily obliged. And Sarah was lifted out of the darkness and up into solid ground, but still there was no light and Sarah knew she was barefoot, and wondering underneath the Underground in her Pjs, but hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn and Jareth better have some explaining to do because once she made it BACK to that castle of his, she was very likely to rip him a new ass.

Kempit and Crum had decided to not tell Jareth about the events leading up to now, but were stuck at a stand still. The whole mess had fell a part and it was all Crum's fault or so Kempit kept reminding Crum while they were sitting at the edge of the hole in the field above the latter, rummaging through Sarah's bag. Or Kempit was as Crum was trying to think of just how he was going to keep this from Jareth. It wasn't often that mortals enter this realm, (willingly or unwillingly) and soon something would be triggered that would set off her presence and then both he and Kempit would have their heads in a sling for sure. If he would just stop allowing Kempit to talk him into such things, then his neck would no longer be in this 'sling'.

Kempit pulled out Sarah's wallet, a bottle of perfume, lipstick, and pepper-spray. Not really having a clue what any of them were for but had made 'reasonable' excuses for their purpose. The perfume was no doubt some kind of memory vapors that she would use on her enemies and they would forget who they were, who she was, why they were attacking. Even went as far as to say that her victim would no doubt forget it's own species. This giving Sarah the chance to humiliate them more by making them slither like a slug.

The lipstick was her magic wand, she would mark her victims with this and they would be marked for uncertain death. He even went and made a clear example by pretending to draw something on his forehead with the cap on.

Then the hardest thing he could muster was Sarah's wallet...he merely corrected that it was indeed her talismans she kept with her. But that was all he had on them. Kempit then went further into her purse and pulled out a white bottle with some strange writing on it and shook it as it rattled. He screamed silently as he whispered to Kempit, "shrunken heads..." he nodded his head and looked at the bottle in fear. Crum was looking hard at Kempit. "What's all that writing on it?" Kempit looked confused but soon recovered and replied that it was the incantation. Crum merely doubted everything.

Sarah had been walking around for sometime now stepping in god knows, and could only imagine what she looked like. But was soon bitter to tears as she kept thinking she was going around in circles. This was SO NOT FARE!

Finally she screamed as loud as she could..."YOU HEAR ME JARETH IT AINT FARE, YOU BETTER HOPE I NEVER GET OUT OF HERE." She then stopped and sat down resting her legs and soon began to cry out of frustration...Why? Just why? 


End file.
